pokemon_umbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Pakrat
Pakrat (Japanese: モチズミ Mochizumi) is a Normal-type Pokémon. It evolves into Bakpakrat starting at level 20. Biology Physiology Pakrat are a small rodent. They have grey fur with darker patches around the tail, feet, and head. Pakrat's paws, inner ears, and stomach have thinner fur than the rest of its body- their pink skin is visible in these places. Pakrat's large ears are petal-shaped, unmarred beyond triangular notches near the center. Equally wide are Pakrat's eyes. Both traits give Pakrat a stronger sense of their surroundings: their ears can be rotated like receiver dishes, while their wide eyes are adept at picking out small details. There are limits to this though; Pakrat are close to blind at night and their hearing cannot help them navigate dark environments. Pakrat's striped tails have fluffy, pine cone-shaped tufts at the end. Around Pakrat's stomach is a small pouch made of leaves. Pakrat construct these daily, so that the leaves do not dry out and become brittle. Gender Differences Pakrat have no gender differences. Behavior Pakrat scurry around on all fours in a relentless journey to find food and nesting materials. Pakrat will also carry any other object that catches their fancy. If something is too big, they will do their best to rearrange their pouch, even going as far as to make it bigger with more leaves, to include their find in the mix. They are protective of their pouches, refusing to let curious eyes see just what they carry. Their diet and the contents of their pouches will vary depending upon where they live. Rural Pakrat carry around more food, which is harder to find during winter. Pakrat with urban homes pick up anything they can find in the streets. Pakrat barter among themselves with the tidbits they collect. Haggling may turn violent, with Pakrat challenging each other to a battle if they cannot come to a happy medium. Pakrat are fast, moving with nimble movements to disable the foe. They strike with their tails, delivering whip-like blows, and bite foes with their overly large front teeth. Pakrat operate on a "winner takes it all" basis, with the victor of the fight keeping the spoils sans negotiation. Habitat Pakrat live virtually everywhere in the region. They are nomadic animals, carrying around nesting materials in their pouches. Even when Pakrat are caring for young, they keep Pokémon eggs and baby Pokémon with their other finds of the day. Once night arrives, Pakrat unload all their nesting materials. They make their beds out from scraps of fabric, soft leaves, and lint. Game Data Pokédex Entry Game Locations Held Items Base Stats Type Effectiveness Moves By leveling up '''By TM/HM' 'By tutoring' 2 2 4|'}} 6 2}} 8|'}} 2 4 2}} 2 4 2|'}} 6 2}} 6 2}} 6 2}} 2 6}} 2 6}} 2 2 2 2}} 6 2}} 2 6}} 4 4}} 8}} 4 4}} 2 6}} 8|'}} 4 2 2}} 6 2|'}} 8}} '''Evolution' |type1-2 = Normal|image2 = Bakpakrat.png|name2 = Bakpakrat}} Shiny Trivia Design Origin The Pakrat line is based off the Pack rat species. Name Origin Pakrat's name is a combination of pack and rat. 'Origin' Pakrat was given to us by Mac from the @RizoyoRegion project! In other languages Traditional Chinese|Title1 = 打包鼠|Meaning1 = 打包 = Packing, 鼠 = Rat|Language2 = Japanese|Title2 = モチズミ|Meaning2 = もち ＝ Pick, ネズ三 = Rat|normal|normal|normal}}